Heated water is customarily provided in commercial aircraft lavatories for hand-washing purposes. There are a number of requirements for such systems that place many limitations on the designs which can be satisfactorily employed. A suitable system should provide the needed heated water in as efficient manner as possible. The amount of electrical power needed for heating should be limited since aircraft attempt to minimize the amount so as to minimize the weight and cost of equipment. Likewise, the cost and weight of the water heating components should also be minimized. Related to costs, repair and replacement expenses are always of importance.
One widely used system accomplishes some of these goals but also has certain deficiencies. That system employs a tank containing two or more electrical heaters immersed in water. A major shortcoming of that system is that the water in contact with the heater is heated to a high temperature, possibly even boiling, with the undesirable consequence that calcification or other impurities form mineral deposits on the heater. Also this can be a concern due to overheating, creating a pressure vessel. The deposits are not good thermal conductors and hence additional power is required to heat the water. Further, the deposits hasten the need to replace the heaters or the entire unit. The container also has somewhat greater volume than is needed based upon usage analysis. The water heater containment vessel has to be designed and manufactured as a “pressure vessel” due to potential steam pressure. Additionally, unit cost is high.